


Несмешные анекдоты по рдр2

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M, anecdotes, fandom jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: осторожно, может содержать всратые пейринги
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Внеконкурс





	Несмешные анекдоты по рдр2

Артур: — Запомни, если у меня шляпа сдвинута на затылок, то я в хорошем настроении, а если на лоб, то лучше меня не злить.  
Чарльз: — Если у меня руки в боки, то мне похуй, куда там у тебя сдвинута шляпа.

***

Билл: — Вот у меня в роте был один хуй...  
Хавьер: — Правильно говорить не «в роте», а «во рту»  
Билл: — ....ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ

***

— Какие красивые звёзды...   
— Артур, у нас палатку спиздили

***

Чарльз: — Ладно, щас разгрузим доски для твоего дома, а я потом отвезу бедного мистера Уэйна в город и похороню...  
Джон: — Облутать не забудь.  
Чарльз: — Что?  
Джон: — Что?

***

Артур: — Волк, зачем ты покусал Джона?  
Волк: — Он лег на краю  
Эбигейл: — Вот именно

***

1865 год:   
Молодой ганслингер Сэм: — Назовусь-ка я Дядюшка Сэм, круто и запоминается  
Огромный ганслингер с птср после Гражданской войны: — Не дорос ещё!!!  
Сэм, поправляя сломанный нос: — Ладно, просто Дядюшка

***

Мэри-бет: — Артур, хочешь поговорить?  
Артур: — Не сейчас.  
Мэри-бет: — А знаешь, я прочитала, что если человек держит всё в себе и не выражает своих чувств, то со временем они ослабевают и могут вообще исчезнуть...  
Чарльз, помешивая угли в костре рукой: — Всё так  
Артур: — ...Да, я хочу поговорить

***

1899  
Джон: — Как ты мог переспать с моим братом??  
Чарльз: — Вы не родственники  
1907  
Джон: — Как ты мог переспать с моей женой??  
Чарльз: — Вы не женаты

***

Чарльз: _держит на коленках девушку из салуна_  
Артур: — Ну всё, хватит, другим тоже охота!  
Девушка: — Вообще-то я за это беру один доллар...  
Артур: — я не тебе!

***

1899, Клеменс Пойнт.  
Дядюшка: _показывает Суонсону зад_  
Скиннер, выглядывая из кустов: — М-м-м, какой дед, однажды я доберусь до тебя

***

Датч: — Артур, ты мне как сын.  
Артур: — Нет, тебе от меня нужны только деньги!  
Датч, суя ему кредитку в рот: — Не говори ерунды

***

Артур: — Джон, я как бы тебя из тюрячки спас, может, подаришь мне чего в благодарность?  
Джон, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам: — После тюрьмы, Артур, я могу подарить тебе только триппер 


End file.
